fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Phorine
Phorine is one of the many playable characters featured in Iliad Online. Queen of the undersea settlement known as Pacidris, she and her people are provoked into conflict by the appearance of Mosaic, which leads to her joining the surface-dwelling Iliad Organization. Personality Phorine, despite her age being in the hundreds, is underdeveloped for an Aquarid, leading to her having some childlike tendencies and quirks that she typically tries to ignore in the name of fulfilling her role as queen. Part of this may be due to having the role thrust upon her; rather than naturally being crowned ruler of her people, Phorine was thrust into the role after Mosaic's murder of her father, possibly leading her to not be fully prepared. She does try her best to handle her royal duties, though has notably been overwhelmed on several occasions. She's also a generally kind person, taking action to help others whenever possible. Phorine also tends to find plenty of flaws in herself, though many of these merely seem to be tied to her relative young age and underdeveloped mind. She has a tendency to be bratty or whiny when things don't go her way, and ultimately isn't very smart despite her curiosity. She tends to blame herself for issues and infractions stemming from these flaws, even if they were merely honest mistakes or not her fault. Description Like all Aquarids, Phorine's body is a slick green with a lighter face and underbelly, large fin and tail-like structures placed on her head in a manner which resembles hair. Her ears, hands, and feet all resemble standard fins or flippers, though her limbs in general are more mammalian and humanoid than fish-like. On her back are two small fins, typically used more for underwater guidance than propulsion. Her standard outfit consists of typical Aquarid garb, with the primary focus of the garment being a cloth wrap around her torso and small shorts. The lower part of the wrap is tied up with seaweed in order to keep it steady, and she also has similar seaweed ties around her wrist and ponytail. Across her body are decorative yellow tattoos with a diamond-like pattern; according to Pacidiran NPCs, these are markings of noble birth or royalty. Abilities Being an Aquarid, Phorine naturally possesses the ability to breath indefinitely underwater. Being a saltwater creature, however, she does require sodium intake even on land, which has lead to her habit of eating salty food to keep up the intake. Phorine also possesses incredible electrokinetic powers, which range from the mere projection and manipulation of electricity to the ability to siphon it out of electronic devices. One of her most astounding abilities is the ability to outright transform into electricity, most commonly used for self-defense or transport though she can utilize it offensively. Her rubbery skin also renders her completely immune to the negative effects of electricity, insulating her outright. Appearances Iliad Online Phorine's debut and her first playable appearance. Notably, she is still referred to as a princess during the events of the game, implying that she only officially becomes queen after the game proper. Iliad Heroes Phorine is a playable character in this spinoff- much of her moveset is directly derived from her abilities in Online. Trivia *Phorine's design was derived from a Zelda concept the creator had been privately developing- more specifically, the idea of merging the Zora species with attributes of electric eels and jellyfish. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Iliad Online Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Queens